Lovely Nightmares
by Xtreamkiwi42
Summary: Lucy has been attacked by the same Nightmare almost every time she closes her eyes to sleep, and decides to have some tea to cool her nerves. Lockwood comes down when he is awoken by an earsplitting crash. LockwoodxLucy I love comments!


**So, I read the first Lockwood and Co. book and I absolutely fell in love with the characters, plot, and writing style. It was an awesome story and I can't wait until the next one comes out. Along with fantasizing over the book, I started to read some fanfics and whatnot. There are some really awesome ones, but I felt I needed to add one of my own. **

**This could turn into several chapters, but for now I am satisfied. By the way - this flip-flops between Lockwood and Lucy's perspectives. Enjoy!**

**_Lucy_**

The dark hallway beckoned. Even though my entire body was filled with a sense of forbidding, the shadows and blackness called.

Rough outlines were the only indications of a floor and ceiling. My eyes were clouded over, as if a film had been placed over them. The edges if my peripheral vision were blurred, and a certain numbness had come over my eyes, preventing them from focussing.

The corridor seemed endless in its infinite blackness, yet I could see the door on the opposite end. The door was in perfect focus and clarity, unlike the walls around me. And for some inexplicable reason, I yearned to grasp the ornate, rusted handle upon the door; hear the satisfying click as the knob beneath my hand rotated until it could no more. To open the gateway into the anticipated yet atrocious horrors beyond.

It was a particular feeling. The want for yet aversion to whatever lay just inside the unreachable door. I _needed_ to reach the door, and I attempted to head forward. After some time I realized I was not moving, yet I was pushing and straining with all my body's worth. I gritted my teeth and pushed onward. My very bones were taunt with effort. Paralysis.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic; the caliginous confinements of the hallway collapsed around me. The shadowed walls on each side of me seemed to be closing inward. Mist curled around my bare ankles, and the air became heavy with death.

The start of a scream of frustration and fear formed on my lips - and stopped dead. My head snapped up, and I was suddenly aware of what was happening.

The door was opening. The handle had not turned, and the expected and satisfying click had not come. It swung gently inward; the bottom of the door whispered on the black floor. Smoke of midnight billowed out of the quickly expanding crack, enveloping an indistinct shape within.

Then out of the nothingness, a scream of deliriousness, terror, and with the likeness of shattering glass erupted in my ears. My own scream was lost within the depths of the inhuman sound that filled the hallway.

Midnight smoke enveloped me, and it felt as if the world was collapsing around my tortured form. And then I would wake up.

I had never had a dream like this. Every single time felt just as real as the first. Now almost every night, the hallway of dread became my world. There was no way to distinguish reality during these nightmares. There was never any familiarity until the last second. Until the smoke enshrouded me. I would wake up; a silent scream etched into my face, my body a frozen husk, and my face and hands a clammy mess under the bed sheets.

I hadn't told Lockwood or George - it just hadn't seemed necessary. I knew I had never screamed aloud. I knew If I had they would be up the stairs in a second.

Dreams were horrible, but when it came down to it, my reality was even worse.

I lay in the little attic bedroom; replaying the horrors I never got used to. Desperation. Fear. And even a moment of excitement. I threw the covers off in disgust, and marched to the adjoining bathroom. I splashed water onto my face and rubbed off my remaining grogginess. I glanced at the clock. 12:47. Earlier than usual. I cocked my head to the side. It wouldn't be _too_ late for tea.

**_Lockwood_**

I awoke to a resounding crash coming from downstairs. I sat bolt upright; adrenalin already coursing through my body. Call it ghost hunting instinct. I was about to call out to Lucy and George when I heard someone talking.

Well cursing, actually.

_Lucy_. Had she been sleepwalking? I groaned and swung my legs over the edge of the bed; my feet touched the frigid floor and I stood up. I slouched over to the doorway and stepped out into the hall.

God, I hope she hadn't fallen down the stairs. Probably hadn't though, seeing as banging sounds were now emitting from the kitchen.

"Lucy?" I called out.

The relentless banging stopped.

"Oh, Lockwood did I wake you up? I'm so sorry," Lucy called from the kitchen.

"What the heck are you doing in the kitchen at 1:00 in the morning?" I replied.

"I was . . . Er, making tea."

I turned into the kitchen. Lucy had one of the brooms from the closet and was sweeping ( noisily, mind ) up the remains of a teacup. A single candle was lit on the table, casting a weak glow over the kitchen. It occurred to me that one little teacup could not make the crash I had heard earlier.

"Okay, what else did you break?" I said.

"What do you..." She started.

"Lucy, I don't think one tiny teacup would wake me up," I said.

Lucy let out a sigh and pointed to a fallen portrait. It was the one of the dockside pond. I didn't particularly like the painting much, but Lucy did. It was in the darkest part of the kitchen, and my not noticing it when I fist walked in was plausible. Sorry, but my observing skills aren't the best in the dead of night.

"What did you do, throw the kettle at it?" I exclaimed.

"No!" Lucy retorted. "I had just got the teacup from the shelf, had walked past it, and it fell of the darn wall. " she glanced up at me, noted my suspicious glare and pressed onward. "Honest! It just randomly fell off the wall and I dropped the teacup."

"You didn't... you know... give it a good push as you walked by?" I said.

Lucy gave a grown of frustration and continued to sweep up the teacup. I looked over to were the painting had fallen. The glass frame had broke, and jagged edges littered the floor.

"Lucy, why are you cleaning up a teacup when a minefield has erupted over there?" I asked.

"Because I'm taking this one step at a time," she grunted.

I glanced back at Lucy and gasped in shock.

"Lucy, your leg is covered in blood!" I gasped. I had moved closer to the portrait, and the feeble light now illuminated half of Lucy's form.

Lucy started and looked at her left leg. Her upper calf was a red mess, blood flowing freely through a cut midway up her calf. Her blue nightdress that stopped above her knees was unblemished, and the contrast between the red and the blue made the sight even more horrific.

"I...I didn't even notice...It must have been the glass..." She said.

"I'll say! Go sit down. " I choked out.

Lucy dropped the broom and headed over to the table, all the while glancing a her crimson leg. I carefully stepped around the glass remains of the portrait and made my way to the sink. I opened the cabinet underneath the sink a grabbed a rag.

"You know Lucy, you might need stitches," I commented. My original shock had slightly worn off, and I could almost feel her glare at my back.

Blood usually didn't have much of an effect on me, but in the middle of the night? With only a candle for light? Seriously. Oh, and it being Lucy was a factor too.

"You know Lockwood, I'm over here bleeding to death and your over there taking your sweet time," she snapped.

I couldn't resist cracking a small smile as I turned around and headed for her.

"And thank goodness that I woke up, your majesty, seeing as you probably would have went back to bed once you had finished your late night tea," I said. "And also, why didn't you just turn the light on?"

Lucy grunted. "Because, oh high exulted one, the stupid bulb is out."

Right. Forgot about that. Hey, Dr. Lockwood likes to work with good lighting. I would have to write to buy a new one on the tablecloth. In George's seat, mind.

I reached Lucy and crouched down to examine the cut. There was no glass in the wound as far as I could see, just a single slice midway down her calf. I dabbed the cut with the cloth and glanced up at Lucy. She was staring at me solemnly, looking at my face suddenly with a serious expression and said," I am really sorry for waking you Lockwood. I just haven't been sleeping well. I thought tea would help a little. It usually does. " She glanced away.

"It's fine Lucy. Just try not to break any more things on your midnight strolls," I said. Lucy was looking at me again. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sometimes it's just so hard," Lucy whispered. Hunting the stuff of nightmares. " She shivered at this.

"Oh, come on Luce! Your the toughest of us all. Besides, every one has a bad dream once and a while," I said. I hadn't missed her shiver, and knew that she was pretty shook up by whatever dream see had had. Besides, all of us had an insane ghost dream at least once. Well, ghost hunters at least.

Lucy's eyes were still cast down, and in the candlelight her cheeks looked to be rosier than usual. I pushed the thought from my mind.

"It's easier when you're here Lockwood," she said.

I had a wave of nervousness and embarrassment, and my closeness to her suddenly felt awkward.

I cleared my throat. "I'll go grab you a bandage."

I went over to our fist-aid cabinet and grabbed some gauze. I came back over to to the table and instead of sitting back on the floor, pulled up a chair across from Lucy. I sat down and our knees were almost touching, and I had another wave of nervousness that I would emit to the rest of London before Lucy.

I began to wrap the bandage around the cut. Lucy was still silent. I sat back up and looked at her. She returned my gaze with a slight smile; the equivalent of a thank you. She really was pretty in the candlelight. Her warm eyes, dark hair, and full lips. My face suddenly felt extremely hot, and I felt a rush of color to my cheeks.

"Lockwood I -" Lucy began.

Suddenly I had my hands on her shoulders. _What are you thinking Anthony?_ Was the only thought I had time to register before I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.

Her shock was apparent; her mouth was frozen against mine. She was unresponsive and still for several seconds, and I began to draw away.

But then she responded with such enthusiasm, I nearly laughed out loud.

**_Lucy_**

I am sure my shock was noticeable. I sincerely wanted to thank him for always being there for me when I needed reassurance, but at the same time being carefree and teasing at times. I was confused when he seemed embarrassed - I had thought I had said something wrong. Or out of place. Or something.

Shock was the first reaction, then bewilderment, then some happiness... God, I need a better vocabulary.

With his lips against mine I felt something new; a bubble of longing and excitement. I had always liked Lockwood, but not until now did I realize it was something more.

He smiled underneath the kiss, and I wanted to laugh. When he had grabbed my shoulders I had a weird thought that he was going to start shaking me for some random reason.

I didn't even have time to think. Now I didn't want do. Never had I fantasized, or even wondered about us being together.

His hands moved from my shoulders to my waist, and sparks flew over my skin as he held me. It was long I'd say for a first kiss, but who was I to judge that?

He drew away from me, and I realized I wasn't breathing. I sucked in a few gulps of air and glanced up at him. His hands were still at my waist, and there was an excited - no enthralled - look on his face, which I took as I wasn't that bad of a kisser.

"What was that for?" I inquired; just to say something, really.

He responded casually, as if we had just finished dinner and he was asking how my day had been. "Do I really need to answer that, Luce?"

I blushed. "I guess not. We should finish cleaning up my mess."

Lockwood broke into a huge grin and we both stood up, his hands still at my waist.

**Yep, bit of a romance one-shot. Couldn't help myself. Has the potential of an awesome chapter story, but for now I like were it is. Tried my best with the character attitudes. My writing still is different, but I tried to match it up. Thanks for reading. Your input is greatly appreciated! Please comment!**


End file.
